un amor dificil
by labrujulavioleta
Summary: tamiko y shin chan son felices juntos, con una vida no tan tranquila. Tamiko invita a Kazama a pasar unas noches y esto despierta en shin un sentimiento y un recuerdo dormido. -no soy tu esposa, alejate-grito enojado pero era tarde… sus labios ya se estaban rosando.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 0:

_tamiko estaba chateando con Michelle su mejor amiga por camara web sobre la boda __y_ _el novio, shinnosuke nohara, __-l__amento no haber ido, tuve que ir a estados unidos._

_-te__lo perdiste, pero no fuiste la unica. un amigo de shin no fue._

_-¿__quien?__-__pregunto._

_-__un tal Kazama Toru. Esta en Australia hace como cinco años-le dijo con una mueca de labios-recuerdo que Nene me habia hablado de el._ _dijo que shin lo queria mucho-hablo pausado pues recordo a Nene borracha en la fiesta de despedida soltera. la había hecho sentir rara, casi celosa, de las historias de los dos__._

_-__que pena que no lo vio convertirse en hombre- le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa._

_-__oh__... __eh, bueno se veia desanimado cuando Nene le dijo, siquiera se lo informo a el.-_ _puso__una cara enojada._

_-¿__sabes? ¿por que no invitas al tal Kazama un dia o dos?_

_-no lo creo-dijo pensativa._

_-por favor, haras feliz al novio. despues__de todo es un amigo que no fue a su boda_…. _Te amara. - sonrieron mirandose: al final acepto__._

_la__idea no parecio mala: michelle la animo incluso a enviarle un famoso e-mail. no duro bien ni cinco horas cuando kazama respondio con un "lo siento, estoy ocupado ahora" ella le envio otro y asi se hizo una semana en la que hablaron, Kazama acepto algo indeciso a ir, pero que solo de pasada, ella sonrio lista para decirle a shin mientras__del otro lado de la pantalla Kazama miraba aun la respuesta: "sera bienvenido señor Kazama. Sinosuke nohara y yo le esperamos sonriente =D"_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1:

Kazama arribo en el aeropuerto de Kasukabe mirando su boleta de avion y luego alrededor, suspiro profundo oliendo el otoño, probablemente con un toque de boniatos en el aire, sonrio y subio a un taxi que lo llevaría al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía cinco años atrás: observaba las calles cuando una en particular llamo su atención, una calle donde inmediatamente viro la cabeza sonrojandose violentamente: era la calle muy parecida a cuando compartio sombrilla con shin chan y se había sonrojado por eso:-¿señor?-lo llamo el taxista

-llegamos-se sonrojo un poco mientras pasaba el yen de100. Apenas bajo y camino tres pasos escucho el ladrido de un perro, giro para verlo y descubrió una cabeza de melon, quizas cebolla, muy familiar.

-perdone... s-señor me pasaria la p...pelota?-miro hacia sus pies, kazama miro hacia abajo y agarro una pelota verde lu ego subio la vista descubriendo al chico mirando sus pies, lo miro descubriendolo algo sonrojado, ignoro eso y le paso la pelota:-gracias-dijo.

Kazama sonrio y termino por reconocer la cabeza y la voz:-no cambias Masao-masao lo miro con el ceño fruncido volteado ligeramente por un momento y luego algo parecio hacer click, Kazama no espero la reacción que vio en masao, quien se sonrojo mas.

-ka..kazama... anda no te reconoci-lo miro de arriba a abajo al tiempo que hablaba. Había cambiado pero el flequillo seguía igual y era reconocible:

-¡masao!-grito una voz de chica-oh, aquí estas-sonrio maliciosamente.

-Ugh-dijo como respuesta. Nene miro hacia el tipo extraño y guapo-¿que?-le pregunto elevando una ceja. kazama miro a masao temblando. sonrio: esa chica era nene.

-jum –tocio para que ella volteara a verlo, masao sonrio-nene, sabes.. umm.. bueno...

-¡habla rápido cabeza de cebolla!

-¡que no me digas asi!-grito tímidamente

- ¡lastima cabeza de melon!-dijo por encima de el.

-uhmm les dejo.

–kazama espera.-hubo un silencio entre los tres

-¡pero que dices!-dijo sorprendida

-es kazama-le dijo de nuevo. ella lo escaneo y conforme lo miraba fue reconociendolo

abrió los ojos sonriendo-anda kazama, es verdad, como que perdiste el camino por cinco años-bromeo y el sonrio nervioso.

-no que va.

-venga-lo cogio del brazo-hay que recuperar cinco años.

…

Shin llego a su casa, donde tamiko lo recibio:-te tengo una noticia-dijo, shin la miro.-creo... creo que tengo un retraso.


	3. Chapter 3

-me siento sustituida por perth-dijo nene de un momento a otro, mirando el plato: habían acabado en un restaurante-bar y nene ya tenia las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol.

-vaya nene-dijo Kazama-quien te viera ahora-Masao sonrio ante el comentario.

- lo que pasa es que sufre por amo...

-ni se te ocurra-censuro-ademas estamos iguales-Kazama se quedo extrañado y apunto de preguntar Masao comento:

-anda mira la hora-recordandole a este sobre sin y tamiko.

-por cierto-dijo-donde vive ahora shinnosuke?-ella miro el liquido del baso como lo mas curioso.

-alguna vez lo imaginaron casandose..-comento para el aire, Kazama se quedo pensativo. No solia recordar mucho su tiempo en kasukabe: porque era recordarse de sin chan: ni bien supo el momento donde se enamoro, talvez cuando su padre leexplico lo del futboll en perth, por ahí debio comenzar todo...-pena por no haber ido tu a la boda-escucho, y rápidamente se disculpo.-¡que lo siento pero no pude!

-ya-ella los miro-¿y que te trae de nuevo?

...

-Iih?-shin siendo padre, la idea le hizo sonrojar-eje ejeeee-dijo. tamiko lo miro cuando el teléfono sono-pero no lo se todavia-agarro el telefono y casi murmurando hablo, shin se había ido al baño o eso creía. -¿como? Bueno…-dijo mordiéndose un poco la uña-Ohh, es que... ¡No!... será bienvenido-colgo y suspiro.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto asustandola, ella volteo como si de una peli de terror se tratara.

-¿cuanto hace que estas?- pregunto.

-nunca me fui-sonrio. –¡que te vayas a bañar!-exclamo.

-ya, pareces mimadre-comento, ella lo miro alejándose.

-pero no te quites la ropa sin entrar al baño-suspiro, ¿como seria de padre?

... …

-Nos vemos-dijo tambaleante nene.

–¿seguro puedes?-pregunto Kazama. Ella asintio.

-Bueno, te acompaño a la casa de shin.-dijo, Kazama sonrio un poco, todavía nervioso-Tamiko es una buena chica.-comento.

-si llegue a conocerla-asintio-es dulce y buena, muy responsable, habla ingles perfectamente. como tu.-algo le había caido un tanto mal.-te encantara.

-Ya-dijo fruciendo el ceño-quiero decir no lo arruines Masao- sonrio como pudo.

Masao lo miro-tu cambiaste, eh bueno, tu te ves mucho mejor.

–¿que significa eso?-habian llegado y Masao ignoraba el comulo de nervios a su lado, oprimio el timbre y luego escucho pasos y puso su mano en el hombro de Kazama cuando shin abria la puerta: -ahh Masao eras tu-se mostro decepcionado-ni una chica buena.

-¡shin chan!

-woo woo-miro al otro- ¿quien eres tu?-pregunto


	4. Chapter 4

-tienes cara de niño perdido-dijo examinandolo.

-no estoy perdido-replico.

- ... de niño tonto o perdido-kazama le lanzo una mirada de reproche:

-¡en todo caso el tonto eres tu!-dijo dispuesto a irse.

-¿shin chan no lo reconoces?- intervino Masao.

Sin lo miro de arriba abajo, y solo encogio hombros, Masao termino por rendirse.

-shin chan, ¿quien esta en la puerta?-pregunto una dulce voz proveniente de adentro, Kazama trago cuando oyo unos pasos... ¿como seria ella la chica que enamoro a shin? Debía ser hermosa, una autentica yamato nadeshiko, trato de responderse. Trago-¿shin? Abre la puerta que es de mala educación...

-es Masao—ella abrió la puerta y todo parecio a cámara lenta, primero se vio un precioso mechon castaño y un ligero dulce olor a frutillas salio, ella miro primero al cebollin y luego al otro donde sonrio:-shin ve poniendo la mesa.

-Iiih?-dijo.

-es... es una sorpresa-trato de explicar. Dejo entrar a los dos con una gran sonrisa.

-gracias por venir señor Kazama-susurro mientras agarraba la chaqueta.

-yo- ¿que decir?-felicidades-dijo por fin timidamente.

–entre venga.-lo arrastro a la sala, Masao los siguio hasta la mesa donde shin comia, todos lo miraron.

-shin chan-dijo Masao con una gota en la cabeza

-Uhh... cariño-de acuerdo, a kazama no le sento bien oirlo.-este chico...

-woo woo-asintio.

-Dios-dijo Kazama rodando los ojos-soy Kazama-dijo por fin. tamiko miro la reaccion de shin, quien se quedo un tanto serio para luego sonreir:

- eje ejeee.

- ¡shinnosuke!-exclamo.

-anda, se te hizo algo tarde-dijo y luego lo abrazo -toru~~-dijo con tono meloso.

-alejate-dijo.

–podrias ser un poco mas cariñoso-le replico, Tamiko sonrio algo nerviosa.

-shin chan-advirtio Masao.

cuando todo se calmo Tamiko tomo la mano de shin y dijo:-yo soy la esposa de shin, tamiko Nohara-ambos se miraron por un momento, Kazama se sentia enrojecer la mejilla.

-felicidades- repitio con una sonrisa.

-anda la cena lo olvide, masao yo...

-te ayudo Tamiko chan –apenas escucho la conversacion de masao y tamiko.

–mola estar casado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-mucha responsabilidad para ti-lo miro mal, shin lo miro de cabeza a pie en silencio y fijo luego se mordio los labios mirando a otra parte, pudo sentir cierta opresión en su pecho por el gesto.

Kazama lo miraba aun y luego se sento, Masao llego y miro a kazama dispuesto sentarse a su lado pero shin fue rapido y se sento primero, al tiempo que llegaba tamiko quien lo observo.

-por favor disfruten la cena-dijo poniendo un gran plato de carne, ella sonrio ante kazama y le tendio una grande.

-¿por que no viniste a la boda?-pregunto Masao.

- no pude por el trabajo.

- te lo perdiste.

-Oh toru~~ dijo shin-me dejaste en el altar.

–¡pero que dices!-dijeron.

-puede que shinnosuke este casado pero no cambia-dijo. Tamiko hablo sobre la boda, y que un amigo suyo falto por igual, ademas le mostro las fotos de grupo

- ¿es Ai chan? -apunto a una cabellera negra.

–fue la unica que lloro en la boda-dijo Masao.

-me sorprende que haya ido-comento Kazama. Shin lo miro viendo una mancha cerca de su labio.

-woo woo, Kazama-le llamo-tienes una mancha aqui-no espero a que se la quitara el cuando puso su pulgar sobre la mancha.

-no es necesario-dijo.

-shu Toru-dijo pasando el dedo por la mancha y luego pasandolo por su labio de forma un tanto mas lenta, cuando delineo ese trocito de carne rosado y apetitoso.

- bueno-dijo Tamiko -¿como es australia? ¿conociste a una australiana linda?-pregunto. shin volvio a su plato mientras oia a kazama pero lo perdió pues recordo hace cinco años un suceso. -yo ya me voy-dijo Masao-¿te acompaño Kazama a tu casa?

-oh-dijo Tamiko-yo ya lo invite.

-eje ejeee- sonrio shin.

–gracias pero...

-perdo nada Toruuu~~-dijo shin.

-ademas es algo tarde.-dijo Tamiko.

-es que...

-muy tarde-dijo shin.

-¡shinnosuke!- Tamiko sonrio ocultandolo con sumuñeca

-asi podrán ponerse al dia-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto risueña-tienes que escuchar la historia de nuestra primera cita.

-jujuju-dijo shin.

-Ummm..- se rindio mirando el brocoli en su plato.

….

Arreglaba el futon azul cuando la puerta de cristal empañado se abrió, solo la luz del pasillo lo dejo ver quien era:

-shinnosuke.

-eh kazama-le dijo con un a voz somñolienta y lenta-recuerdas cuando fuimos a la torre de tokyo hace seis años...

-¿que?-ni siquiera volvio a mirarlo-no se de que hablas-dijo.

shin sonrio: –woo woo. claro- pero ambos estaban lejos de ignorarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿salir?-pregunto de la nada. Tamiko lo miro:

-claro: hace cinco años no viene. Necesita una vuelta por su ciudad-shin escuchaba atento, mientras kazama estaba recogiendo el cuarto con polvo y luego su pijama azul, sin embargo escucho el timbre y luego la voz de shin y de nene.

-a que es verdad-escucho a nene.

-que raro que viniste-dijo Tamiko.

-queremos ver a kazama-dijo. descendio un poco la escalera.

-Boo...-cuando escucho a bocchan salio a verlo. tenia tanto que no lo veía.

-entren-dijo ella, Masao fue el primero en pasar cuando Kazama bajo:

-¡chicos!-exclamo sonriente, sin embargo el piso resbalo un poco.

-¡cuidado Kazama!-Kazama termino por caer sobre masao, quien cayo al suelo.

-¿estan bien?-pregunto Tamiko.

-o.. ouch-dijo.

-Perdon- exclamo cuando se percato de la distancia.

–te ayudo-dijo nene.

-gracias-pero esta le piso la mano que en la cual se apoyaba.

-nen...

-¡Kazama…!-dijo Masao cerrando los ojos y luego sintio algo en su boca y abrio los ojos:

- pero que es esto-dijo nene ocultando su sonrisa.

-caramba esperaba algo mas romantico-replico shin chan.- -me has decepciono.

-Boo.

-¡dejenme!-exclamo sonrojado Masao.

-¡que fue un accidente!- le informo a shin.

-¿papel?-le paso una servilleta.

-¡shinnosuke!-Tamiko y Kazama le replicaron, se miraron y sonrieron nerviosamente.

-bueno kazama-dijo Masao.

-huh-se escucho a nene.

-este-dijo Tamiko y sintio como shin movia la servilleta queriendo llamar la atencion, lo miro enojada haciendo que parara- ¿ya desayunaron?

…

-perdon-dijo cuando caminaba hacia la casa, al final el equipaje quedo en casa de shin, por lo cual debía quedarse.

-ahí va. no te preocupes-caminaba al lado de nene quien tenia las orejas parada.

-bueno si lo dices-dijo por el celular. nene lo miraba y dijo:

-por que no van al cine?-propuso, Masao llego a escucharlo por lo cual dijo que si, al final se vio arrastrado.

–Gracias nene- le dijo cuando colgó ella sonrio. -adios-dijo al verse ambos frente a la puerta de la casa.

al entrar solo vio un par de zapatos por lo cual trago: no creía que Tamiko usara zapato de hombre. decidio caminar en cuclillas subiendo los escalones. no queria hablar con el. por suerte la tv estaba prendida y pudo llegar a su habitacion donde cerro despacio:

-a salvo-suspiro mirando la puerta, luego se separo -al menos no sabra que llegue... creo-busco un libro sin sospechar que en un segundo sentiría la calidez de un aliento:

-ahmm... -dijo al sentir el escalofrio, volteo rapido golpeándolo con el libro.

-Iih, ¡Kazama soy yo!-dijo agarrando el libro.

–¡que ya lo se!-grito-eres el unico qu...- shin cogio el libro lanzandolo al suelo dejandolo sin arma-largo-dijo.

-woo woo Toru sigues siendo tan sensible.- dio un paso adelante.

-shinnosuke-dijo con un pico de paciencia. ni siquiera retrocedio. Conocia ese juego en shin chan.

pero shin seguía avanzando, obligandolo a retroceder.

-shinnosuke.

-woo woo-toco con la mesa, mientras shin ya estaba al frente.

-ya llegue-se escucho la voz de- ¡shin chan!

–¿que esperas? Ve con tu esposa-dijo.

-woo woo-asintio saliendo. ¿Que hubiese pasado si tamiko no hubiese llegado? No, shin no era de ese tipo: al menos el no lo era.

Joder... que la cabeza de shin no era leible. Además si aquello hubiera sido importante no se hubiese casado.

…

-¿por que dijiste eso?-pregunto a la chica.

-¿eres gilipollas?-pregunto desenfundando una galleta de la fortuna-dijiste que sufriste por amor: tienes una segunda oportunidad.

el cogio la galleta y sonrio al leer la fortuna por segunda vez:

_"es una buena oportunidad para amar"_ ambos sonrieron.


	6. Chapter 6

-que calor-dijo nene a pesar que tenia un abanico electronico pequeño y un sombrero de paja con lazo rojo. Masao la miro y prefirio ignorarla: era mejor asi.

Bocchan se encontraba con Kazama hablando de piedras, shin estaba con Tamiko en las sillas pegables. –que gran idea venir a la playa-solto esta.

-Bo-dijo Bocchan-vamos a comer pescado frito-ideo.

-¡si!- todos asintieron por la idea.

-pescado frito... Mmm~-dijo Masao, Kazama noto como Bocchan dejo las piedras con un leve sonrojo.

-Pero no hay muchas personas por aqui-dijo de repente Kazama mirando alrededor.

-esta algo abandonada-explico nene explico con su tipica sonrisa de lo-se-todo-y-tu no.

Kazama se levanto caminando a los sillas cuando noto a shin chan recostándose en el regazo de su ahora esposa, cuando esta poso su mano en el cabello oscuro de shin noto el anillo que brillaba demasiado a su gusto. -ire a pescar... quien me ayuda?-shin abrio los ojos topándose con la mirada del menor. el otro reacciono un tanto sonrojado.

-Yo voy-todo por librarse del moreno. se dijo

-pesquen muchos-dijo nene.

-¿no los ayudaras? -pregunto Tamiko.

-¡ayudalo tu!-dijo.

-ya, pero es que yo...

-woo woo pescado-interrumpio shin. -animo. Todos suspiraron.

Bocchan y Kazama_ sobretodo Bocchan_ se subieron a una gran roca, que por suerte estaba estratégicamente perfecta. Kazama miraba a Bocchan, quien bien podría dar clases de pesca:

- ¿como aprendiste a pescar?-dijo al verlo enganchar el anzuelo.

-es... una larga historia. -hubo un primer silencio.

-yo no se hacerlo-dijo después de un rato.

-Mm. –el tema parecio acabarse por lo cual solo se dedico a observar. pero ya se estaba aburriendo de escuchar el agua chocar con las piedras: fue despues de verlo agarrar un pes que recordo lo de hace minutos.

-¿esas dos no se llevan bien verdad?-pregunto refiriéndose a nene y tamiko.

-es algo que tiene en comun con Ai chan-respondio. Ai chan: eso le traia muchos recuerdos. ella persiguiendo a shin y llamandolo "principe shin" y, claro, masao como un loco enamorado de ella.

-¿masao sigue enamorado de ella?-tan natural fue su pregunta como sorpresivo la reaccion de Bocchan.

-No.-dijo.-no lo se-se corrigio. No le gusta hablar de eso. Kazama se quedo mirándolo extrañado.

-recuerdo muy bien su amor por ella. Aunque eran caprichos. estoy muy seguro.

-No le gusta hablar del pasado-la voz de Bocchan se transformo a una mas profunda.

-¿por que?

-a nadie le gusta.

-¡eh no hables tan general!-lo codeo con una sonrisa.

-¿tu no tienes cosas que no quieres recordar?

-¿woo woo y los peces?

-waaah-grito para caer al agua junto con Bocchan, a quien arrastro. –

ahí va ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Masao llegando por detras. nene por igual.

-¡no lo vuelvas a hacer shinnosuke!-le grito.

-pero quien se asusto fuiste tu.-dijo con media sonrisa.

-¡Por qué llegaste de sorpresa merluzo!

-como los viejos tiempos-susurro nene, masao y ahora bocchan asintieron.

-eh kazama-dijo shinchan con su típica sonrisa.

-¿que?

-ejeee... ¿por que estas tan sudado?

-es agua ¡informate!-los otros suspiraron.

-tengo miedo-dijo su trabajador, Ai lo miraba: cuando Kuroiso le pidio ir a la playa ni bien supo responder. justo como ahora.

-Kuroiso-dijo mirandolo con desprecio-¿te has vuelto mas estupido o que?-aunque dura su voz, debia admitir un poco de sonrojo: solo que no lo admitiria. -tu ya sabes quien me gusta.-dijo seria.


	7. Chapter 7

-por favor, señorita escúcheme-suplico-¿no puede acaso cambiar sus sentimientos?

-¡pero que dices!-dijo cuando su pelo largo y negro fue despeinado-no puedo cambiarlo porque si.

-pero señorita...

-Kazama tiene razón.

-Ihh, ¿cuanto falta?

-pero si llevamos caminando tres minutos. -¡esas voces...! Los ojos de Ai se iluminaron y corrio hacia los arboles casi sin ninguna explicación.

-¡señorita!-exclamo un rechazado y llorando: Kuroiso. por su parte ella corrió por la pequeña vegetacion.

-¡... shin... ! ¡Principe shin!-exclamo.

-ya casi-su alegría se desvanecio al escucharla voz de nene. se detuvo pensativa en medio de un monton de tierra. no le importo el caro vestido de seda largo.

Kuroiso llego por fin viéndola con la cabeza agachada.

-llevame a casa-murmuro con su corazon a mil, y un tanto temblando. Esto preocupo al hombre y creyendo que vio un animal intento consolarla: -señorita Ai chan…

-llevame a casa grito mas enojada que triste. Kuroiso la guio para salir agarrandole el brazo aunque ella tropezo lastimándose el tobillo.

-¿esta bien?-pregunto.

–encontre el camino-se oyo a masao.

-Joder masao-dijo shin y luego... su corazon ardio al ver a cierta pelirroja. Indudablemente se reconocieron.

-¡son ustedes!-dijo Kuroiso –la señorita se lastimo.-dijo con algunas lagrimas.

–de acuerdo-dijo masao quien fue a ayudarla. Nene y ella no volvieron a establecer contacto. –Hay una casa playera cerca-explico masao, tanto nene como Bocchan tenían las manos hecha un puño.

La casa era nene, cortesía de su abuela muerta:-hay toallas, tambien comida y dos baños, cuatro habitaciones... -explico con la voz ronca, en ningún momento volteo a verlos-y ropa de mi abuelo y abuela.

-ug.-escucho a Ai chan.

-sino les gusta pueden ponerse la misma ropa. Kazama la miro caminando a la cocina y llamando furiosa a masao-¿y ahora que le pasara?-pregunto al aire.

-es de noche y el coche esta lejos señorita-murmuro sin exito Kuroiso.

-creo que deberemos compartir habitaciones-dijo Kazama sacando cálculos mentales.

-woo woo si.

Nene llego:-despues de la cena-dijo-ahora a turnarnos para usar el lavabo.

la noche llego, y tras cenar nene decidio (con la excusa de que era su casa), el resultado quedo asi: shin con su esposa, Kazama con Masao, Kuroiso con Ai chan y Nene con Bocchan. Pero lo que nene no contaba era que Kuroiso tuviese un lado posesivo. pidio dormir con Ai para protegerla, sin embargo esta sorpresivamente replico.

-soy una mujer, mi compañero debe ser mujer.

-pues bien tamiko con Ai.

-esposo con esposa-dijo Kuroiso ganándose el odio de nene.

-¿y como lo propones tu? –tras casi treinta minutos baranjando, quedo asi: shin con Tamiko, Nene con Ai, Masao con Kazama y por ultimo Kuroiso con Bocchan.

Tanto Nene como shin chan y Bocchan no estaban de acuerdo.

Tamiko noto esto en shinpero no dijo nada. ¿era acaso por el orden o por algo mas?

-cariño.-lo llamo y le dio un sorpresivo beso delante de todos, al final miro directamente a Kazama y sonriente dijo:-es que nos amamos mucho-dijo y claro Kazama lo ignoro o dio a entender que lo hizo.-te amo.

-ejee... yo tambien te amo. –Kazama se despidio algo cansado y Masao lo siguio porque quería ver la habitacion. shin solo los miro llendose juntos a la habitación y ambos sonreian.

-Vaya-dijo Nene-si que se llevan, ¿no? Yo diria que se ven bien o ¿no chicos?-pregunto y luego miro a shin.

ella lo noto un tanto ido tras decirlo. Todos se fueron a dormir, pero nene atrajo a un lado a shin:- shin chan... solo quiero decirte que estas casado.

El levanto una ceja extrañado. -no me obligues a llamar Himawari para que te lo recuerde.

-woo woo.- asintio.


	8. Chapter 8

bien como advertencia o amenaza no lo quedo de otra que asintir, porque primero: todo había salido asi y segundo Kazama no había hecho nada por detenerlo: y aunque hubiera una una amenaza de por medio no era estupido. Conocía el sentimiento que masao tenia por Kazama y claro probablemente le ayudase a masao la eleccion de habitaciones: estaba casado, ya perdia por eso.

-anda kazama-rio Masao por lo bajo ocultando sus dientes: Kazama tambien rio por la pijama:-no creo que te quede el estilo-dijo por fin.

-es solo por una noche.-razono.

-creo que es mi turno del baño-dijopensativo para luego salir. casi cinco segundos despues sintio la puerta abrirse.

-que rapido Masao- la puerta se cerro en total silencio y pronto Kazama recordo que la rapidez no era su cualidad. miro hacia atras y no vio a nadie por lo cual decidio volver a lo suyo. volvio de nuevo al closet. removio algunas ropas pero se detuvo al sentir una corriente calida por su oreja: aunque ya sabia quien era no pudo evitar el estremecimiento. cuando este paso se giro confrontandolo:-¡shinnosuke!-grito con muy poca paciencia.

-ejeee toruuu~~, que todavía eres sensible a mi.

-alejate-mas no se alejo se atrevio a acercarse un poco mas. -shinno...-pero no pudo alejarse mas con un armario por detras. ¡oh! cuanto deseaba que se fuera o por lo menos atravesar las paredes. O que este desapareciera.

-shinnosuke para-dijo pues se iba a caer dentro del armario

-¿por que?-pregunto, kazama termino por recostarse la madera.

-¡porque si!-shin dejo caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo delgado del menor quien trago:-¿a que estas jugado?- shin puso su pulgar sobre los labios de kazama cayendo hipnoticamente - dejate... deja eso shinnosuke.

-no grites-lo silencio o trato. el menor miro hacia la puerta y ¡oh! Se encontraba tan lejos y cerca y, hablando de cerca shin chan lo estaba, joder ¿que planeaba? cerro los ojos con fuerza pero interpuso su mano-no soy tu esposa alejate...-pero era tarde... sus labios ya se estaban rosando-shinnosuke nohara...

un beso. al principio lento fue como cualquier otro_ ya se habían besado juntos pero..._ Kazama intento forcejear pero luego se torno mas demandante al mismo tiempo que las manos de kazama querían alejar ese cuerpo.

-no-dijo el moreno.

-que me olvides.-Se separaron.

-¿como quieres que lo haga?-dijo poniendo su cabeza en su hombro y cuello. el corazon de kazama podía sentirlo a mil por segundo. al mismo tiempo que las mejillas se estaban calentando-si tu iniciaste todo-como pudo agarro fuerza empujándolo ahora cabreado.

- o te vas de mi cuarto o llamo a tu esposa-amenazo ya al colmo. Shinnosuke podía ser cabron pero exageraba ahora.

-¡shin chan!-se escucho la voz de tamiko por el pasillo-shin chan-repitio.

Kazama sonrio y corrio a la puerta pero shin lo agarro del brazo y antes de cualquier cosa

el moreno no aguanto más y aniquilo el espacio entre ellos. los labios compaginaron al instante. Era un beso tierno en el cual shin lo callaba. las manos de shin se posaron en su cuello y comenzó a acariciar de forma delicada éste, el beso se volvía más profundo, el aire faltaba pero solo necesitaron de un segundo para tomarlo, por instinto el moreno introdujo su lengua y comenzó a recorrer con ganas aquella cavidad, podía sentir el sabor de Kazama con su lengua, su mano bajo hasta su cintura y repartió algunas caricias a lo cual el menor respondió soltando un suspiro, que se escapo.

-shin chan!

tuvo que admitir que shin sabia besar: aunque no supo en que momento agarro experiencia. no sabia que tan bueno era pero allí estaba con el corazon a mil mientras era reducido de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-...shin... ¡oh nene!

-¿que?

Le gustaba el beso, le gustaba esos labios rosados, como se movian ¡cielos! le gustaba todo, quería absorverlos, dejar una marca. Quería seguir hasta la muerte. sin embargo se separaron algo agitados. shin miro los deliciosos labios entreabiertos- no metientes toru-toru los cerro y lo miro pero prefirio el suelo. eso no estaba bien.

-andate-lo corrio del cuarto. –buenas noches-dijo y aprovechando que kazama estaba pensativo le dio un beso en la frente. shin salio del cuarto y no volvio a mirar atras y puso sus manos en el bolsillo sonriente satisfecho como quien hizo una travesura sin que nadie lo sepa

como cuando salio hace seis años de latorre.

-aqui estas-dijo nene, quien lo miro curioso.

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

Masao llego por detras:-buenas noches chicos-shin solo sonrio. Nene solo miro a shin.

si no era mas que un celoso.

cuando ella entro vio a Ai con la cabeza durmiendo mirando hacia la ventana, tras suspirar dijo:-menos mal - y es que cuando te toca dormir con un ex es duro.


	9. Chapter 9

como parte de la diversión fueron al Karaoke a pasar el rato, y como obra del destino, Kazama termino entre shinnosuke y masao, quienes hablaban con el practicamente al mismo.

-termino la cancion-dijo nene sonriente bajando de la pequeña plataforma.-¿quien sigue?-tamiko sonrio y tomo el microfono cuando comenzo a cantar heaven de ailee y todos aplaudieron.

-ahi va, la esposa de shin sabe cantar-dijo masao poniendo una mano por reflejo en la pierna de kazama –ella canto también en la boda.

-¿ah s...?-sin embargo sintio otra mano y temeroso miro hacia abajo… palidecio.

por suerte supo fingir y siguio hablando con masao. Quien sonriente hablaba con el hasta que

se detuvieron cuando la canción se corto. shin se levanto: tamiko había vomitado.

-eww-chillo nene. -¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el moreno al verla limpiarse. Ella solo sonrio y se disculpo. Mientras nene y masao se hecharon el ojo.

-¿no sera...?-solto como una bomba.

-no-dijo shin confuso.

–¿que piensan?-dijo kazama sin entenderlo. Los demás se miraron: nene interrogandolo, masao feliz y shin... bueno. el no pensaba nada.

…...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

-yo ire por la prueba-dijo nene a shin y tamiko, tamiko asintio. A lo lejos estaban kazama y masao hablando:

-¿estara enferma?-pregunto a masao.

-que no kazama, ¿no lo pillas?-le pregunto sonriente. El otro nego:-estan casado... adivina.

una idea un tanto asquerosa pero muy normal en casados se le formulo.

-... ¿embarazada...?

el otro asintio y para kazama fue como mal estomacal: total por aquel beso, que parecio hecho con amor, no hubo nada, ni un compromiso. no como antes.

-¿te pasa algo? De repente te callaste.

-umm no.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

nene ya estaba llegando con una caja en las manos y una sonrisa, tamiko la tomo:-no me he hecho la prueba aun-dijo.

-woo woo a lo mejor fue la comida-explico shin.

-¡shin chan!

-no lo creo. vengo ahora-dijo y desaparecio. Shinnosuke barajo la posibidad de ser padre:-¿y si da positivo?-dijo nene de un momento a otro. hubo un silencio.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

-¿sabes cuanto tiempo duraras?-pregunto masao. Kazama se quedo pensativo, quería quedarse pero trabajo era trabajo.

-llevo un poco de una semana. me voy cuando termine la semana-masao lo miro algo perplejo.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

-ahí viene-dijo nene, tamiko abrazo a shin por el cuello y luego lo beso, todo tan rapido que ni bien reacciono:

-dio positivo, cielo. ¡Seremos padre!-nene solo abrio la boca.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

-¿me concederías un deseo?-kazama lo miro confundido.

-¿cual?-pregunto.

-... yo... bueno tu... estee kazama... a ti te gustan... tu...

-vamos masao-lo animo.

-tu... ¡me gustaste desde hace mucho!-exploto.

-mm... ¿ah si?-los dos abrieron los ojos encontrandose con shin espiandolos. y no solo el, tenia agarrado del brazo a tamiko y por el otro a una muy curiosa nene.

-¡shinnosuke!

-woo woo que estoy aqui- asintio.

-¿como puedes entrometerte asi?

-tampoco es para tanto, hombre-dijo nene.

-shinnosuke no tienes modales.

-toruu~~~ no seas asi.

-no me llames con ese tono-grito.

-shinchan-dijo masao con el alma saliéndose por la boca.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

toco la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera recibido y por suerte la abrieron, al pasar vio a la chica quien le ofrecio galletas y un asiento:

-hoy me confese.

-¿y?-pregunto la chica.

-se arruino.

-pero que inútil eres masao.

-pero no te enojes Ai chan.

- pfff.


	10. Chapter 10

Tras la pequeña (y olvidada confesion) kazama había vuelto a la casa de la pareja, quines hablaban del bebe futuro: el moreno estaba pensativo detrás de el kazama se sentía como un mal tercio y pensaba en la confesion de masao " ¿me consederias un deseo?" solo que su deseo era que este fuera su novio. "me gustaste desde hace mucho", joder si es que no lo había pensado. ¿masao interesado? no se lo creía aun. Pero aun lo creyese su corazón estaba en shin: un hombre casado y futuro padre... aquello lo hizo pensar. " ¿me concederias un deseo?" eso le taladro la cabeza a tal punto que le produjo dolor de cabeza el resto del camino.

-llovera-dijo Tamiko-hoy pediré pizza para cenar.

-woo woo pizza-corraboro shin.

-yo... voy a bañarme-cualquier cosa con salirse de la pareja.

-bien-dijo tamiko buscando el telefono.

-¿quieres que te lave la espalda?

-no-exclamo rápidamente con la cara como un tomate.

-woo woo- asintio satisfecho.

-y será mejor que no lo vuelvas a preguntar.-lo miro serio.

-woo woo.

-bien-dijo.

-¿y bañarnos juntos?-el menor lo miro con reproche-no cuenta como limpiar la espalda-explico. –¿por que no mejor piensas en tu esposa?

-lo hago-respondio.

-bien-camino hacia elpasillo:

-¿que le diras a masao?-pregunto de repente.

-¿curiosidad?-dijo evasivo.

-pues si-respondio. Kazama se mordio el labio inferior.

-no sabes-no sono como una pregunta sino mas bien afirmacion.

-por supuesto que se.

-¿y bien? –en eso volvio tamiko -llovera, que mal-dijo kazama salio directo al baño: -deberiamos planear el ultimo dia en japon de kazama, ¿no?

-¿que?-pregunto shin de repente mirándola.

-¿si sabes que se esta acabando la semana, no?

-¿umm y que tiene que ver?

-¡pero que despistado eres! el solo se va a quedar una semana-el telefono sono-¿si? ¡michelle! no lo creeras... ¿como? Que vendrás a japon...-se desconecto: tanto misae como tamiko eran muy cotillas, por lo que duraría mucho y le daría tiempo de hablar con toru. Apenas entro en la habitacion la vio oscura de no ser por la luz blanca del computador sobre la cama y una luz del baño, talvez duchandose y solo eso basto para ponerlo un poco acalorado y con la idea de un kazama desnudo cerca.

Se aproximo a la computadora por curiosidad y vio un e-mail que había sido recién recibido: lo abrio y decidio hojear un poco luego la pagaría por la intrusion.

"queridito kazama.

¿recuerdas que el presidente se fue? Parece que se adelanto y necesito que tu preciosa reunión de amigos lo dejes para otro momento, por cierto no creo que pueda seguir cuidando el departamento tuyo, con odio y cor amor tu Dereck" por suerte el mensaje estaba en japones pero dereck... ¿quien era el tipo y por que cuidaba el departamento de kazama? bueno llego a la conclusion de que eran compañeros de trabajo por el modo de mensaje pero ¿con amor? Se alejo rápido marcando el mensaje como no leido, tras eso se acerco de puntitas a la puerta:-¿shinnosuke?-escucho la voz del menor y una gota apareció en su cabeza-¿quehaces?

-es que como no te vi, me iba.

-ummm-miro a su computador.

-¿seguro?

-claro, adios-dijo para salir de alli y bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con tamiko:-cambio de planes, hoy vendrá una amiga. ¿Recuerdas a michelle, no? Te hable de ella me acaba de decir que esta en japon-explico.-hoy le dare la noticia... tu y yo seremos padres.-le agarro las manos.

-ejee, ¿padre yo?-ella lo miro:

- si tu, cielo-y le robo un beso.

x….x…x…x…x…..x…x…x…..…x….x…...x

si, shinnosuke nohara era un cajon de sorpresa. Se termino por decir el menor para clikear sobre el nuevo mensaje sin casi ningun interés y sonrio llegando a la conclusión de que Dereck también era una caja de sorpresa.

…..x…x…x….x….x….x…..x…x…

cuando Michelle llego, kazama estaba decidido debía hablar con masao, shin por su parte pensaba en la tv y la castaña ya había hecho la rica cena: Michelle sin embargo al entrar se fijo en kazama y le tendio la mano con una sonrisa: sonrisa que perduro durante la cena que apenas pudo comer por las preguntas que tamiko decia:-nunca he ido a estados unidos-dijo en una.

-deberias aprender primero ingles-dijo kazama.

-kazama kun tiene razon-ella noto como el se sonrojo levemente.

-¿pasa algo?

- woo woo toru es muy bueno en ingles y en otras cosas.

-silencio tu.

-haha-rio michelle. -es que nadie ha dicho kun detrás de mi apellido-dijo con una sonrisa.

-mph, deberías sonreir mas, tienes lindos dientes.

-gr... gracias.

-woo woo si es que tu sonrisa es hermosa.

-michi-dijo tamiko-te tengo una noticia-miro a shin y este asintio. Ella prosiguio-estoy esperando un hijo-hubo un silencio.

-woah-dijo-pero si ustedes estan recién casados. tamiko la miro.

-¿y que tiene que ver?

-es que es... buen-volvio a sonreir mirando a shinnosuke:-no pierdes el tiempo ehh.

-ejee. cuando la cena acabo kazama aun tenia en la cabeza lo que dijo michelle" tan rapido", si, algo no estaba bien: era solo una corazonada.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿que haremos hoy?-pregunto Masao, sorbiendo del jugo, Tamiko no se encontraba pues hacia las compras, el moreno tampoco estaba: los unicos despiertos eran nene, bocchan quien no tenia mucho animo y masao: -me pregunto por que kazama no esta despierto.

-y shin chan-recordo masao.

-en shin chan es normal hombre- bocchan observo a masao: hoy también se veía bien, tonto si pero bien.

tras un rato decidiendo a donde ir tamiko había llegado junto a michelle con una radiante sonrisa:-¡hemos ganado un premio!

-anda-dijo masao. -por que no se aventuran adivinando.

-mmm-dijo nene bebiendo de su jugo.

–pues vale-dijo tamiko.-¡a tokyo!

-increible-dijo masao.

...

Ya en el segundo piso por lo menos uno estaba levantado: cuando escucho pasos por obligacion shin se levanto, miro el baño y se enjuago el rostro, luego volvio a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir pero algo lo detuvo: Dereck. recordo el mensaje de anoche, "con cariño ..." ¿y como es que alguien cuidaba su otro hogar? Debían tenerse mucha confianza porque recordaba bien como Kazama de pequeño no lo dejo cuidarla ¡y no importaba si era pequeño! ¡el podría hacer cualquier cosa! incluso mejor que ese tal 'dereck', Incluso el nombre parecía una blasfemia.

Entre pensamiento logro escuchar unos pasos, miro a la puerta y la abrio: kazama se había despertado- ah buenos días shinnosuke-dijo quitándose las telarañas de los ojos. shin solo lo miro: también estaba masao y eh, ¿como llamarlo? ¿confesion a mitad? estrecho los ojos y el menor lo miro extrañado por respuesta:-no me miras asi-replico.

-¿y como quieres que te mire?-pregunto subitamente cambiando de exprecion.

-pues... como una persona normal-al decirle volteo en una insinuacion de esta conversacion matinal ha terminado:

-lindo trasero-dijo shin chan deteniendolo -.

-andate a verle el trasero a tu esposa.

-lo haría si pudiera-respondio, kazama lo reprocho con la mirada: sinceramente estaba harto de que shin no pudiese tratarlo como una persona cualquiera. no cambiaba ni por amenaza de muerte.

-¿cual es tu problema conmigo?-exploto por fin.-desde que volvi no me lo has hecho facil ni un segundo. tu ya tienes tu vida, no me molestes tanto... ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto al verlo distraido con una mosca- sin mencionar lo increiblemente poco que te importa me haces enojar y no me vuelvas a besar, te lo advierto. no supo como pero logro lo imposible, shin estaba serio. -¿mi problema? Quizás fuese el que me abandonaste para irte a australia con tu padre o quizás fuese como yo te mostraba parte de mi amor. o talvez como tu me querias y luego te fuiste-a medida que hablaba Kazama fruncia el ceño: nada de lo que el moreno decía tenia sentido ninguno.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto por fin pero tamiko había llegado al pasillo y abrazo a su esposo euforica.

-woo woo. Buenas tardes.

-es buenos dias shin.

como el menor paso a segundo plano decidio irse pero shin no lo dejaría facil:-¿que le diras a masao?-pregunto.

-pero si es verdad, se te confeso: lo cual dice que es gay pero ¿tu no o si?-dijo tamiko.

-no lo soy-tan seguro sono que no le dejo dudas. –ire a preparar sus desayunos-dijo y tras darle un beso a su esposo.

–¿de verdad le diras que no?

kazama lo miro por encima del hombro-le dire que si, ¿contento?- con esto por fin se fue a su habitacion.

-no puedes-lo siguo.

–claro que puedo, es mi vida.

-no, de verdad no puedes.

–dame una razon. -lo miro detenidamente.

-bocchan. el quiere a masao.


	12. Chapter 12

-shinnosuke no mientas-dijo, ¿Bocchan enamorado de masao? no lo creia y no ayudaba que solo shinnosuke lo dijese:

-ihh... pero si el unico que miente eres tu-lo miro mal.

-¿y yo por que?- shinnosuke dio unos pasos al frente y sonrio.

-porque yo te gusto-se acerco empeñado en besarlo pero solo le agarro la barbilla provocando un sonrojo al menor, acerco su rostro matando la distancia nuevamente, sus labios se rozaban.

-alejate, ¿que fue lo que te dije?-le hizo recordar sin embargo shin no lo escucho sino que lo abrazo descendiendo sus manos por la espalda del menor, el otro solo intento separarse pero se quedo de piedra cuando shin se acerco a su oreja donde le dio un pequeño mordisco. -shinnosuke...

-cinco años es mucho tiempo toru-y lo solto como si de un muñeco se tratase, el otro lo miro enojado agarrándose la oreja que había sido mordida y la froto con su mano. -haz lo que quieras-pero claro que haría lo que quisiese por eso simplemente olvido todo lo que shinnosuke dijo, porque no queria pensarlo y lo primero que hizo al bajar al primer piso fue saludar a masao a sabiendas de lo presente que estaba aun la conversacion: tamiko observaba en silencio como kazama le pedia a masao un momento y este se levantaba, shinnosuke solo miraba a kazama pero este jamas lo miro, definitivamente cometeria una estupidez y eso que siempre era el quien las cometia.

-anda kazama, ¿que me quieres decir?- pregunto cuando habian llegado al frente de la casa kazama solo le pidio dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Mientras shin miro a bocchan, el pobre solo bebia su naranjada quieto, nene sin embargo sonreia. –debemos hacer el viaje pronto-le hablo al moreno, quien asentia a todo lo que decía pero no escucho nada solo pensaba en kazama un tanto preocupado.

...

-el estanque no ha cambiado-comento Masao-probablemente ya te habias ido cuando le pusimos nombre: aunque ya lo olvide-rio nerviosamente

-mm...-decia kazama pensativo, habían acabado cerca de un pequeño estanque-creo que caminamos mucho.

-tienes razon Kazama-opino dispuesto a devolverse sin embargo el menor agarro fuerza y valor de donde pudo:-espera-sintio un poco de malestar pero lo ignoro por igual hubo un momento en donde su razonamiento se bloqueo.

–anda hoy estas muy raro.

Parecía tan normal para el, claro esta el ya habia pasado por eso. -yo... mmm… sobre lo de aquella noche-masao por igual se sonrojo.

-no tienes por que responderme por ahora.

–pero si ya casi me voy.

-puedo soportar una relacion a distancia.

-vale masao-dijo con una mirada cansada. cuando por fin tuvo una oportunidad las palabras se bloquearon en su garganta. "porque yo te gusto" demonios. ¿Por qué recordarlo? shin era historia aunque su corazon no lo entendia.

-yo lo acepto.

-¿hm? ¿Qué aceptas?- masao sonrio para su interior, queria escucharlo hablar o como poco, que formulase una frase razonable. el menor en cambio rodo los ojos algo fastidiado por que no queria admitirlo, esas cosas necesitaban autocontrol.

-cumplir tu deseo-no se espero que masao lo abrazara por lo cual no habia pensado a tiempo para devolverle el abrazo. lo abrazo fuerte y luego lo miro:

-asi que me elegiste-se quedo pensativo, ¿elegido? ¿de que hablaba?

-¿que dijiste?-lo aparto mirandolo.

-bueno-cuando había terminado se dieron cuenta de la hora y del hermoso color del cielo, que tintaba un poco el agua del estanque, la brisa por igual comenzo a agarrar fuerza y decidieron volver sumidos en el mismo silencio de cuando habian salido: Masao un tanto incomodo rompio el silencio.

-¿entonces somos novio?-pregunto.

-Uh hu- respondio en modo automatico aun estaba pensativo por lo que masao dijo: "porque pensaba que eligirias a shin" tanto ¿se le notaba? lo unico que sabia era que, ya no se notaria.

...

shin aun estaba en la mesa solo que con nene: la pelirroja simplemente se rehusaba a irse. En cambio Bocchan se había ido hace un rato y tamiko estaba en la cocina.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio?-pregunto nene después de tanto rato-estas muy quieto y no es normal. ¿estas enfermo?

-ya se esta haciendo tarde.

-oh pues es eso. Esta en buenas manos-sonrio para luego acercarse con un rostro serio. -¿estas celoso?

-Ihh-dijo al ver su rostro.

–porque te recuerdo que tienes una esposa con un hijo tuyo. kazama debería ser historia… ¿lo amas? Es decir, ¿a quien quieres mas?- tan rapido como hablo cayo un silencio sobre los dos.


	13. Chapter 13

shin solo la miro:-¿a quien quieres? ¿a tamiko o a kazama? y antes de que te lo preguntes… yo recuerdo la torre de tokyo-con eso por fin se levanto y tras ponerlo a pensar decidio irse tamiko la despidio feliz.

...

-lo consegui- dijo masao, Ai chan parpadeo ¿y ahora de que hablaba cabeza de cebolla?-kazama se hizo mi novio.

abrio los ojos cuando escucho eso: sinceramente no pensaba que kazama lo aceptase. -¿lo drogaste, no?-intento adivinar.

-Ai chan-suspiro-no, lo hice legalmente.

-masao ya estoy aqui- Ai sintió una punzada: era la voz de sakuraba. -¿y bien, te acepto?-la puerta se abrio y ambas se miraron. eso le pasaba por ir ella a la casa de masao.

–anda nene pensé que llegarías mas tarde. y cuando conectaron miradas podian sentir como el tiempo se congelaba, de hecho lo sintieron como una pelicula en modo de camara lenta.

Ambas se miraron y no evitaron decir:

-¿no me digas que, estas del lado de masao?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Masao solo las miro extrañado, con una cara de interrogacion genuina pero mas que eso conocía que ninguna se dirigía palabra desde aquella pelea y suficiente era si se miraban.

-pues claro, masao es mi amigo, un idiota cabeza de cebolla, pero mi amigo.

-gracias creo-dijo.

Ai chan observo quieta-traere un poco de comida-dijo dejandolas solas. estaba muy feliz y todo por ellas y sus consejos: despues de todo, queria por una vez ser cupido para ambas.

-vaya, algo me dice que tu no.-Ai chan la miro, pensaba que ilusionarlo un poco y luego consolarlo era mas facil que el hecho de que kazama accediera.

-No, yo no lo p…

-claro. ¿Por qué el es un perdedor no? el talvez no sea lindo o inteligente o valiente pero es humilde.

-¿humilde? ¿como? ¿pobre?-ataco Ai levantandose. -¿lo suficiente humilde como para no tener trabajadores por el? ¿o compromisos que los no humildes tienen?

-esta discucion la tuvimos y yo no repito.

-bastante que repetias te quiero, ¿eh?

-¿todo esto es por shin?-contraataco-entiende que el esta cansado.

Ai solo quería que shin fuese feliz y lo seria al lado de kazama: le sorprendia que nene no lo entendiese.

-¿no será que los quieres separar por fin como venganza por que shin chan no se fijo en ti?

-¿no será que los quieres separar por fin como venganza por que shin chan no se fijo en ti?- para nene algo había caído por dentro ¡que sucia! ¡¿como podia sacar a relucir ese tema?!: cuando shin se volvio novio de tamiko le dio la oportunidad de buscar otro camino: y conocio un camino con Ai, los besos de esta habían sido un buen motor para avanzar.

-no. -dijo por fin, y por el tiempo de haber tardado todo fuego se apago. Nene rercordo esos momentos pero si Ai no cambiaba… de hecho no lo haría y eso era lo que la entristecia mas del asunto porque todo podía ser diferente si Ai estuviese aceptando el cambio

-volvi-dijo masao.

-me voy-nene se levanto como pudo con los ojos aguados.

-nene-llamo un aun feliz Masao pero fue ignorado: escucho el azote de una puerta y luego vio como Ai se desmoronaba. por su parte nene llego al parque cuando sintio gotas de agua caer de sus ojos y del cielo: joder, ella tenia razon aun pero en ese momento, cuando hubo un silencio en la discusion su cuerpo reclamo por los labios de Ai. se permitio ahora llorar.

….

Por fin lo vio atravesar la puerta. apenas lo hizo se vieron por un momento, el menor corto el contacto visual alejándose pero el mayor bloquo el camino. Kazama iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido:-tamiko no esta-informo.

-ya. Dejame pasar.

-bocchan se fue algo decaido supongo que fue el segundo en saberlo.

-shinnosuke déjame pasar.-lo miro desafiante.

-woo woo solo...

-¿solo...? -no lo dejo seguir no con su boca pegada, con una mano comenzo a buscar una entrada por debajo del poloche para acariciarlo.

- ¡mmm...!-exclamo empujando a shinnosuke.-no sabes cuanto te odio-dijo cuando pudo, lo empujo y subio hacia su habitacion: ya dentro agarro con fuerza la puerta. "genial forma de terminar el dia".


	14. Chapter 14

nadie estaba de humor para un viaje a tokyo sin embargo por tratarse del ultimo viaje de kazama con ellos pusieron animos donde no habia: y por ser ultimo viaje en japon de kazama Ai decidio ayudar.

-¿estamos todos?-pregunto tamiko. Todos asintieron.

-sera divertido-dijo masao a kazama, este solo sonrio por respuesta.

shinnosuke, bocchan, nene y Ai solo los miraron. –hagamos este viaje inolvidable, oh toru-dijo shin, sorpresivamente fue ignorado olimpicamente.

-si, concuerdo: iremos a muchos lugares como la torre de tokyo-dijo Tamiko hubo un increíble silencio que hizo que ella los mirara:

-¿que?-todos voltearon sus cabezas a otro sitio, incluso su esposo: una gota aparecio por detras

…

-shin-escucho a su esposa llamarlo.

-woo woo.

-ayudame a elegir un hotel.

-ihh-dijo pues ella susurraba en el comedor y cuando lo hacia es porque algo le importaba y shin no tenia cabeza como para pensar en elegir un nombre.

-elige el que gustes-del otro lado escucharon risas provenientes de masao y kazama: shin levanto una ceja incredulo. ¿Desde cuando masao era un comediante?

-como no importa elegiré el mas barato-aviso Tamiko.

por otro lado Kazama oia todo lo que masao tenia por contarle: -vamonos-le dijo a kazama, quien lo miro.

-¡cariño!-exclamo Tamiko besando a shin, kazama agarro la mano de su ahora novio.

-okey, daremos una vuelta-Tamiko y shin los miraron.

–si se van no olvide tener el celular encendido-masao asintio como si de su mama se tratase.

-talvez- desafio kazama y arrastro a masao.

–creo que se ven lindos juntos-dijo tamiko, shin solo la miro: " ¿a quien quieres? ¿a tamiko o a kazama?" se sacudio la cabeza. no quería pensar en eso: quería a tamiko y por igual a kazama. no podía obtener respuesta.

-puff-dijo por fin y ella lo miro interrogativamente pero luego hablo.

-creo que deberias ayudarlos… es decir, Kazama no lo veo muy enamorado.

-dejalos ser-respondio secamente.

….

-por fin un tiempo para nosotros.-dijo un Masao sonriente tomado aun con la mano por kazama.-quiero decir, tu y yo solos, no lo estado aun-lo miro y el otro asintio, logro ver un puesto de comida y casi arrastro a masao, por fortuna para masao fueron a un puesto de fideo, que era los que mas le gustaba. Este por su parte veia como comia o comentaba sobre como extrañaría japon, con esto comenzó a idear un plan.

-Kazama-lo llamo pero antes le robo un beso-¿puedo llamarte toru?-el otro parpadeo, comenzando a sentir incomodidad.

-hm, claro.

-Y… ¿puedo darte otro beso?

Casi se atraganto con la comida. Agarro su coca cola y lo miro:

-me gustan tus labios.-respondio.

-mm gracias-dejo el palillo y lo miro, el otro entendio y comenzó a acercarse, cuando por fin sintió la suavidad esCucho:-"los

Encontre" seguido de un flash. Kazama lo separo encontrando a nene, bochan, y shin, con tamiko:

-anda… ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto confuso.

-los llamamos, ahora entiendo por que no contestaron-dijo picara.

-¿como nos encontraron?-pregunto confuso kazama.

-con este aburrido no llegarías lejos.

-¡nene!

Tamiko los miro con una expresión, reprochadora, triste y seria: si era posible. A kazama no le paso desapercibida.

-que?-le pregunto, ella parecio salir de su pensamiento.

-no… es que... no deberian hacerlo publico. Muchos no lo entenderán.

-woo woo, concuerdo-dijo shin y kazama lo miro.

-bueno…

-pero ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo.

-ya, es que es diferente.

-.. chicos…?-pregunto nene.

Kazama iba a responder sin embargo lo detuvo una voz:-no importa si hay amor-hubo un silencio y todos miraron a bochan.

-ya lo creo-dijo masao sonriéndole. Si tan solo tuviera una idea de lo que hacia en bochan.

-no me mires como tu enemiga-dijo ella por fin.

…..

Todos se fueron tras el mal momento, Tamiko hablaba con michelle por teléfono mientras shin escuchaba a bochan.

-entonces se lo dijiste.

-woo woo-dijo.

-yo…-y se sonrojo, quedandose en silencio.

-no me hagas sonrojar-dijo shin y el otro solo lo miro cansado.

-no lo creyo, ¿no?

-lo siento bochan.

-mmm… no t…

-pero tengo un plan-sus ojos brillaron-y hare que lo diga, mucho antes.

-¿… como… lo haras?-el otro sonrio.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿por… que quieres que lo diga?-cambio su pregunta y la sonria temblo un poco, sin embargo no la quito-¿por que saberlo? No quiero, solo… el lo empezó todo, por primera vez yo no hice nada-puso un mohín.

-¿y como empezó?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad, el cambio su rostro. La verdad no recordaba mucho pero si lo suficiente como para que su 'amigo' lo odiase y ya suficiente tenia con lo del otro dia.

-¿shin chan?

-¿woo?

-no has pensado en dejar ser feliz a kazama con masao. Tal vez todo tuvo…

-no voy a dejarlo ir-sorprendido se quedo en silencio. Rara vez su amigo usaba un tono serio.- y tu tampoco con lo tuyo-bochan y shin se habían enamorado de ellos casi al mismo tiempo, o eso descubrió shin, a quien esos asuntos no se le escaban.

-… se ve muy… feliz-shin lo miro. Si se veian bien juntos.-y tu tienes a tamiko… asi que…

Rodo los ojos. Y escucho la risa de kazama en conjunto con la de masao.

-… tu no lo amas-dio por terminada la conversación.

…

Kazama miraba el techo o por lo menos, eso parecía. Por un momento creyo que seria un trance perfecto y ya no tendría por fin que lidiar con masao o shin:

-¿vas al baño?-pregunto masao recostándose. Miro a su pareja quien ni noto su presencia-¿todo bien?-volvio a hablar, este lo miro. Y se sento.

-mm… voy-dijo y masao lo miro.

-pronto te vas… de verdad, no lo quiero creer-dijo con una sonrisa. El otro suspiro, lo miro y agarro su mejilla.

-vendre muy seguido.

-¿y si me voy contigo?

-no digas-dijo con una sonrisa. No creía que masao aprendiera rápido ingles. Masao lo miro y este dejo de sonreir-extrañarias aquí, a tus amigos.

-a shin chan-respondio-y nene. Tal vez a ai.

Se quedo pensativo esperando por la mención de bochan pero nunca llego.

-¿y a bochan?

-¿mm? Uh claro, a el también.

-no suena a que lo haras.

-no mucho-confeso-es muy callado, y timido. Solo recordaría las piedras de el: las cuales son su único amor.

Y con eso recordó lo que shin le dijo.

-Igual ve al baño-opino masao.

-bochan nunca te conto de una novia… ¿algo?-pregunto ignorándolo.

-no, nunca lo vi con novias.

-¿no te parece raro?

-nop. Un minuto kazama-dijo-no diras que le gustan los hombres.

Se levanto y se acerco, por un momento creyo que lo besaría por lo cual cerro los ojos pero:-los timidos, son los que mas tienen para contar.

…..

No tenia buen humor, no cuando masao opino que dormiría con su "pareja". Ni debería existir dicha palabra.

-te noto extraño-hablo su esposa, el la miro y un pensamiento lo recorrio por todo el cuerpo: kazama recién duchado y al lado suyo. Cuanto daría… no. Tamiko era su esposa.

-Ihh… ¿extraño como?

-calmado.

Rodo los ojos:-ni que fuera un mounstro del ruido.

-shin-se sento a su lado-¿que nombre le pondremos?-y otra razón, ella estaba embarazada. No podía dejarla por kazama y hablando de eso… deseaba su cuerpo. Oh no.

-el que quieras.-respondio.

-mm.. ¿ayudarías?-pregunto algo enojada.

-lo ayude a hacer-hizo un mohín. Ella lo miro y hubo silencio.

-yo hare una lista.

- ejeeee… te amo Tamiko nohara-jugueteo y luego le dio un beso subiéndose a ella. Apago la luz y por un momento, uno pequeño provocado por sus deseos reprimidos, pensó en kazama; todo el tiempo que la hacia suya.

…..

Cuando dio las dos de la madrugada camino hacia la habitación de masao, forzó la entrada con una aguja que encontró en su cuarto, al entrar… noto un pasaporte encima de la comoda y lo agarro.


	16. Chapter 16

como habia cambiado todo. suspiro comenzando el dia con esa frase. si lo miraba bien, hechando un vistazo al pasado tenia la entera culpa de como shin chan se comportaba con el. de hecho a shinnosuke nohara nunca le paso por la cabeza aquello hasta ese dia. y de no ser por todo aquel nudo tal vez no se ¿hubiese fijado en el? para empezar... ¿lo estaba? ya ni lo creia.

salio del baño dispuesto a volverse a dormir cuando su telefono sono por la alarma que tenia impuesta, masao termino por abrir los ojos y sonrio enternecedoramente.-buenos dias-y solo era el inicio, respiro hondo. debia hacer feliz a masao: siempre se fijo en el y como le pagaba? Debia esforzarse. se inclino lentamente hasta llegar a los labios de masao y le dio un casto beso.

-anda kazama, estas feliz.-dijo por respuesta y lo aprovecharia.

-heh-rio nerviosamente.

-¿me darias otro?-pregunto y ni bien respondio su pareja cuando ahora masao fue quien lo beso rodeando su cintura. kazama solo quería pensar en quererlo.

...

-es bueno-dijo nene, por suerte ai chan se habia ido de compras por la ciudad.

-nunca lo imagine gay-dijo tamiko y mordio el pulpo de dulce.

-se ven bien-dijo bo cchan sin ni siquiera mirar a la pareja que hablaba animadamente mientras se acercaban, shin por su parte se concentro en kazama, hasta que llego a la mesa, luego tomo la mano de tamiko que estaba sobre dicha mesa.

-aww~-dijo aun con sueño-a la proxima nos encontramos a las doce.

-eres bueno hablando kazama-observo nene con un guiño y una sonrisa divertida.

-haha, las habilidades como la oratoria se me dan bien.-dijo orgulloso.

-entre otras-dijo masao llamando inconcientemente la atencion de bo cchan y shin chan.

-¿ah si? ¿como cuales?

-mmmm-masao penso en si decirlo o no, pero al final se decidio-como besar.

hubo un pequeño silencio mientras nene reia y masao se sonrojaba, shin noto como kazama ligeramente se sonrojaba.

-woo woo kazama era muy bueno en eso... pero perdio la habilidad-lo miro con cierta malicia mientras nene volvia a su estado serio.

-por supuesto que no, shinnosuke-se defendio.

-shin-advirtio un tanto apenada tamiko quien oculto con su mano la risa, al tiempo que lo codeaba.

-hablando de habilidades...

-por que no vienes y lo pruebas-interrumpio shin mirando directamente a kazama, quien bajo la mirada, masao solo rio, nene y bocchan (quienes si lo conocian) hicieron un intento.

-mm no gracias-de acuerdo, shin era como una piedra en el zapato. shin enarco una ceja aun mirandolo y paso su lengua por sus labios provocando una sensacion parecida a las burbujas en un tanto sonrojado kazama.

-¿y masao es bueno?-pregunto un tanto alarmada nene por el giro de la conversacion.

-si-dijo.

-yo tambien soy bueno, verdad tamiko?-tamiko se sonrojo por respuesta: eso fue un claro, si. para kazama quien se molesto un poco.

-pero no se trata de ti shin chan-'gracias nene' penso kazama viendo como replicaba nene poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-eh-dijo kazama-tambien soy bueno en ingles.

-y en como lanzar un cotilleo en treinta segundos.-reprocho shin.

-bien, cual es la actividad de hoy?-pregunto tamiko retomando el tema.

-yo elijo-dijo shin, hoy tenia algo especial en mente. despues de todo hoy era la ultima noche y queria dejar asuntos claros.

'pero primero lo primero' penso decidido.


	17. Chapter 17

tras otra conversacion ai por fin habia llegado y sorprendentemente llamo a nene, quien solo trago pero fue al llamado, cuando por fin habian llegado a un lugar un tanto apartado del grupo hablaron. ai trago reuniendo el poco valor que faltaba recordando la conversacion con kuroiso aquella mañana.

"nunca es tarde para volver a empezar con una persona"

***si a alguien le interesa (o lo ve _) lamento no haber actualizado antes, tuve unos asuntitos...**

**(si claro XD)**

**silencio 7_7... (nah es de verdad :'(...**

**...**

**:3 y ahora sin mas...***-¿que sucede?-dijo un tanto irritada nene.

-yo... lo siento-y bajo la cabeza, por una vez en mucho tiempo nene la miro como algo intrigante y sorprendida por las palabras con la pequeña reverencia adjunta, estuvo a punto de preguntar pero recordo que un cambio tan drastico en ai debia ser un juego sucio y no se prestaba para eso. suspiro:

-cuando maduraras...-solto nene como para si sola mientras se tocaba la cien, ai levanto la vista.

-espera... ¿que?-pregunto con la cara algo desencajada, era la primera vez que se disculpaba y no le creian.

-¡madura ai chan! ¡¿para idioteces como estas me llamas?! ¡no soy tu muñeca de juguete!

-vengo en paz-se defendio al verla casi roja y solo habian dos cosas que lo lograban: la ira, y el amor.

- ¡y me da igual!-grito.-no volvamos a hablar del tema-dio por terminada pero ai chan no y termino por agarrarla del brazo.

-¿en serio? ¿entonces es oficial? ¡¿no habra ni una palabra?! estoy intentando salvar este barco. ¡¿que quieres que haga?!-hubo un silencio y para nene su boca habia cobrado vida propia en ese momento.

-¡desaparece de mi vida!-y salio corriendo.

ai se quedo parada por unos segundos no obstante parecio caminar en automatico y comenzo a ir hacia donde kuroiso y luego llorar frente suyo, este solo paso su mano por el cabello largo de la pelinegra. sorpresivamente ai chan volteo a verlo.

-mentiste. tu, asqueroso mentiroso-dijo sin embargo no hubo ni un hilo de ira en su voz y eso le dio pena a kuroiso quien se arrodillo frente a ella atrayendo su atencion.

-no hay ser humano que merezca sus lagrimas.-diablos como podia kuroiso mirarla si lo rechazo! se grito por dentro.-usted es muy bella y no merece llorar por un amor de juventud. tiene una vida por delante.

alentadoras palabras que solo la hicieron llorar mas. de acuerdo: se rendia.

abrazo a kuroiso y lloro desconsoladamente sin embargo logro calmarse tras un rato, solo para dormir. kuroiso suspiro y agarro una bolsa rosada. 'mejor me deshago de ella' penso botandola en el primer bote de basura que vio. la funda por el impacto emitio un ruido de 'crack' que llamo su atencion, por curiosidad la abrio y vio una caja con un perfume y otras fundas pequeñas. una nota adentro decia: "nuestra reconciliacio" al lado una muñeca muy parecida a ai brillaba por la sonrisa tatuada que hoy le faltaba a la original, la agarro y peino pero su celular sono y la volvio a tirar en el bote pero la muñeca cayo hacia el suelo.

...

tras todo aquello cruzo medio hotel corriendo llena de ira a su habitacion.


End file.
